


this story has a happy ending

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Pilot, Jess was pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this story has a happy ending

Sam wakes. There's noise: someone's in the apartment, someone who can't be Jess because she's soundly sleeping beside him.

Sam grabs his baseball bat and creeps out of the bedroom. The intruder dodges the first swing but is taken down by the second.

The intruder lands with his head in the patch of streetlight, and it's Dean.

Well _hell_.

When Dean hasn't woken up in ten minutes, Sam writes Jess a note, frisks Dean for car keys, and takes him to the hospital.

Dean rouses almost as soon as Sam starts the Impala. "Sammy?" is the first thing he says.

"It's Sam," says Sam. He explains. "And whatever you broke in over can wait until the hospital's checked you out," he adds. "Please tell me you have insurance under your own name. Otherwise paying for this will be a gold-plated barrel of laughs."

"Sam, Dad's missing," Dean says.

"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself. You have a traumatic brain injury. Shut up before I give you another one."

Dean's admitted to the hospital with a grade III concussion. When he and Sam are alone, he explains, in a wandering, confused sort of way, Dad's absence.

Sam calls Brady to take care of Jess while Sam makes a quick trip to Jericho, California to look for Dad. Brady agrees without hesitating; a good friend, Brady.

There's no one matching Dad's description at the local hospital or morgue. There is a collection of police cars at a bridge; Sam checks out the local news that night after an unproductive day and hears about Troy Squire's disappearance. Sam checks out the bridge itself that night and sees a young woman throw herself off, right before the Impala tries to run him down.

Googling suicides on the bridge, once Sam's checked into the nearest cheap motel with pay-to-play Internet, nets him the woman's name and picture: Constance Welch. Sam sleeps for a few hours, calls Jess, then Dean to check in, and swings by Joseph Welch's house to find out where Constance is buried. It's not difficult in the daylight to find Constance's grave, but Sam has to wait till night to dig it up, and he spends the time going around town with the picture of Dad he keeps in his wallet. Dad's definitely been here, but no one's seen him in the past few days.

Digging graves is still hard work.

Constance herself shows up at the last minute, so Sam's certain he's got the ghost. There won't be any more disappearances near Centennial Bridge. And he'll be home in time for the interview.

Except when he gets home, Brady is not in evidence, and Jess is pinned to the ceiling, bleeding from her belly.

Sam doesn't know what happens between then and being told in the hospital that Jess suffered serious abdominal injury and smoke inhalation but will be physically all right in a few weeks, but the baby is long gone.

Dean checks himself out against medical advice just so he can sit in with Jess and Sam and back Sam up on the explanation of supernatural phenomena, in which Jess now wholeheartedly believes. And they've got a data point about Mom's murderer that Dad never had: it looks like, or was using the body of, Tyson Brady, and it has black eyes.

(It sucks to be the Collins family; Haley is still alive when Sam and Dean find them, but only because her brothers are dead.)

(Jess argues as passionately in favor of shooting the possessed John as Dean argues against it. Sam shoots. John dies.)

(Sam saves the last bullet from the Colt to use on the demon that killed his baby. Jess is the one to fire, when the demon finally turns up. She doesn't miss.)


End file.
